Late Nights
by sparklingwithawesome
Summary: Elizaveta returns home from work late - again - only to find her lover, Julchen, asleep on the chair and barely sober. A quick oneshot to clear my head about Elizaveta making sure Julchen is okay and lots of fluff. PruHun ( Fem!Prussia x Hungary). Late night writers block blasting drabble. Please R&R. A little bit of humor, mostly romance though.


Elizaveta came home late from work again, apologetic as usual, only to find Julchen passed out on the armchair. A bottle of beer was in her hand, and several empty bottles surrounded her chair. Liz rolled her eyes as she collected the large amount of bottles, and put them as quietly as she could into the recycling. She silenced the woman who was currently trying to sell a new brand of yarn by unplugging the TV, Elizaveta couldn't help but giggle at the fact that Julchen had fallen asleep while watching the craft channel. "Julchen," she whispered softly, gently shaking her lover's shoulders.

"Nein…" Julchen slurred sleepily, and Elizaveta had to hold back a cough at the vile beer breath coming from the unconscious Prussian woman.

"Julchen, it's me, I'm so sorry I'm home so late I-" She was cut off by a finger being thrown at her face, jabbing it until the owner of said finger found her lips and rested it there.

"Headache…" Julchen whispered, rolling her head away from Liz.

"Sorry…" Elizaveta lowered her voice, managing to whisper almost silently. "I'll be back downstairs in a minute honey, I'll carry you up to bed."

"Lizziee~" Julchen slurred, "Don't I get a kiss~?"

She shook her head and held back a laugh, "Later, Julchie~" She said, imitating the Prussian's happy tone before she headed upstairs.

Turning on the light in her bedroom so that she wouldn't trip over any of Julchen's abandoned clothes, Elizaveta lifted one side of their duvet and folded it over to one side so that Julchen could easily be played into bed. Liz watched in confusion as the duvet began to rustle and move, and then out popped a fluffy Gilbird on the open side of the duvet. "Oh sorry little guy! I didn't see you there!"

Gilbird let out a little peep, fluffed his feathers, and proceeded to make a new bed in Elizaveta's hair. She laughed and gave the little bird a pat, before making her way downstairs again.

Julchen was now even more slouched onto the chair, it almost looked as if it was trying to eat her alive, aking it more difficult for Liz to pick her up, but she managed eventually. "Ooh, bridal style~" Julchen noticed, giggling childishly.

Over the years, Elizaveta had noticed that Julchen had three different stages of being drunk. The first was the tipsy stage, where Julchen would go from bold and brash, to bolder and brasher. She'd be even more likely to pick fights with the wrong people, and be more arrogant in throwing her "awesomeness" in other peoples faces.

The second stage was the drunk stage, where she was giggly and hyper active, wanting to relive her youth and do something "wild". This could range from something as small as a tattoo, to buying out almost half a toy store. Most of the time Julchen remembers what happens during this stage, but on some occasions she wakes up confused as to why she has several hundred teddy bears and stuffed yellow birds lying on top of her.

The third stage, her current stage, was the mega drunk stage. This was when Julchen became flirtatious and loving. She'd be overly cuddly, asking for kisses and being in general very cutesy, or she'd be sensual, exposing herself, grabbing Lizzie's ass or making bold statements such as "Oh, I like it when you use a stern voice like that, Lizzie." or "I bet you're starving after a long day at work, why don't you taste something I have just for you~"

Although, Elizaveta hated to admit it, this was her favourite stage. Julchen often acted like that anyway when she wanted something off of Elizaveta, but seeing that mixture of sensuality and cuteness made her blush.

Once Julchen was tucked into bed, it wasn't long before she rolled over to Liz's side, and spooned her. She wrapped her arms around her waist, joining them at the front, and Liz held onto her hands, leaning down to kiss them every now and then. Julchen pulled herself closer, and kissed Lizzie's neck, sending shivers down both of their spines at the sensation. She kissed her neck again, but this time, she lingered longer before pulling away, allowing Liz to feel her hot breath on her shoulder. Elizaveta breathed heavily, this was her weakness and Julchen damn well knew that. Julchen kissed her again, but this was no ordinary kiss, she bit into her skin and sucked it between her teeth. This hurt Liz, but in a very good way. When Julchen pulled away she had left the skin a different colour with teeth marks embedded into it.

"Heh. That'll be a big hickey, Liz." Julchen whispered.

"Good. I want the world to know I'm yours." She replied, rolling around to face Julchen. The couple embraced each other, the taller Julchen resting her chin on Elizaveta's head. Liz rested her hands on Julchen's chest and felt the rise and fall of it as she breathed. "I love you, Julchen, even when you're too drunk to remember the day."

"I love you too, Lizzie." Julchen kissed the top of her head, "But hey! I remember the day! It's Tuesday!"

"Wrong! It's Wednesday! Although it _is_ only just past midnight…" Liz said.

"Maybe we should go to sleep, my head is agon-" Julchen stopped mid-sentence as she realized from the deep breathing that her Lizzie had fallen asleep.

It didn't take long, as you can imagine, for Julchen to fall asleep afterwards, Gilbird still nestled in Lizzie's hair.

* * *

 _ **A/N Hey guys! So I'm sorry if this is a little disappointing, I'll more than likely delete this when I write something else to replace it. Although I did write this quite a while back, I'm only just typing this onto my computer now (I rewrite and add a lot when I do this) , and it's very late at night, so this isn't very good, but it has helped me shift my writers block a bit. So that hopefully means something new that I've been working on will be up soon! In the meantime, if you haven't yet, it would mean a lot if you reviewed this story and maybe had a look at my other ( and**_ **better _) PruHun fanfiction called_ Beach Hooliganism _it is also quite humorous, but is definitely a lot better than this one! Thank you so much for reading and I'll hopefully see you on my next upload!_**


End file.
